The present invention relates to a connector block assembly for use in interconnecting electrical conductors.
Known connector block assemblies are used to interconnect electrical conductors in many different types of environments. Commercially available switch assemblies may contain connector block assemblies. Known switch assemblies which contain connector block assemblies are commercially available from Eaton Corporation, Aerospace Controls Division of Costa Mesa, Calif. and are designated as the Eaton Series 584 family of switches.
These known switches have been satisfactory in their design and operation. The compact design of connector block assemblies in these known switches enables as many as eighteen electrical contact terminals to interconnect eighteen separate pairs of electrical conductors. The connector block assemblies used in these known switches have previously been formed of two sections which are interconnected by a pair of screws and/or epoxy. The two sections of a known connector block assembly may be interconnected with a slight misalignment of the electrical contact cavities in the connector block assembly. This can lead to splitting of a portion of the connector block assembly and/or difficulty in interconnecting electrical contacts.